This invention relates to access control in buildings and other premises.
Access control badges are commonly issued by companies, building management and other organizations to control access to their facilities to authorized individuals. Typically, identification (ID) badges are worn or carried by users to access buildings as well as internal areas within a building. Such badges commonly include one or more mechanisms that are read by card readers or the like to allow access to the user carrying the badge. Additionally, such badges often have the user's name and the user's picture printed on the badge. The badge may also have some printed identifier of the issuer of the badge, as well as other printed information.